


伊修加德一夜情

by candlexxx



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlexxx/pseuds/candlexxx
Summary: ※光之战士x埃斯蒂尼安，第一人称注意避雷（私设是床上比较屑的男精光，没有明显的种族外表提及）※炮友以上恋人未满
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

此番在云雾街与埃斯蒂尼安重逢纯属意外之喜。

我为伊修加德的复兴计划而来，为这座山岳之都而战的日子并未过去多久——按原初世界的时间来算，更是仿佛就在上一个冬天——但我总感觉那已经过去了很久很久，久到伊修加德已不像旅途中的停靠站，而像有亲人有朋友的起点。我拜访了福尔唐伯爵，他热情而亲切，像父亲一般；也去神意之地和老朋友聊了聊。与过去并肩的朋友们再聚首非常愉快，我放心地喝了点小酒，微醺的醉意里我恍然看见许多没来赴宴的友人们。

夜宴结束后，我婉拒了艾默里克的留宿邀请，而是打算随意逛逛醒醒酒，尔后再去九霄云舍要个房间。伊修加德的夜晚安静冷寂，缥缈的雾气隐约浮动，弄得我有些视野模糊，但那个墙角的身影我想我不会认错：未着甲胄，姿态随意，怀里抱着魔枪尼德霍格，手中拎着羊胃水袋，他略略偏过头，月白的长发被冷风吹开，我久违地又看见了那双青灰色的总是含着挑衅意味的眼。

“嗨，”我冲那神出鬼没的前苍天之龙骑士招招手，既然出现在这里，那一定是在守株待我了，“好久不见。”

他没答话，而是带着笑意哼了一声，仿佛在等我走近。他越是这样端着，我越是不愿遂了他的意愿，我放慢脚步，好整以暇地、慢悠悠地靠近，甚至胆大包天地冲他吹了声口哨。埃斯蒂尼安仍是八风不动，我一时有些想笑，不知为何与他调情就总会变成斗技场上的对决，得先谨慎地、小心翼翼地观察，找到破绽，然后一击致命——就像当下，我与他擦肩而过，转瞬间，我狠命捉住他的手腕，顷刻摁在粗粝的石墙上，膝盖强硬地顶开他的双腿，将这久而未见的漂亮精灵完全地禁锢在我怀里，然后像个胜利者一样居高临下地抬起埃斯蒂尼安的下巴，在他吐出咒骂的脏字前堵上他的嘴。

与埃斯蒂尼安唇舌相交充满了火药味，他那臭脾气总不肯闭上眼好好接吻，但这也方便了我看到他被吻到缺氧时水光潋滟的双眼。

在他窒息到开始挣扎时我大发慈悲地暂且放过了他，转而温存地在他被吻得发红的唇上嘬吸，我压抑住了在寒冷的露天地解开他上衣的欲望，转而狎昵地顶弄他已经撑起帐篷的裤裆。他似乎在试图推开我，但我不太忍受得住久别重逢的欲火，酒精蒸腾而上，点着了我的理智，埃斯蒂尼安发红的眼尾与红肿的唇显得美味极了，不同于穿着铠甲时的柔软衣物正适合被撕开，我想在这个只有月光的街角直接干他。我实在很热，那长而柔顺的白发看上去像库尔札斯的雪，冷而柔软，我埋进埃斯蒂尼安的颈窝，像吮吸母乳一般咬红了他肩头的皮肉。

“喂，给我清醒一点！”也许是疼痛让他暂得清明，找准破绽挣开了我的禁锢，他忿忿地抬起手背碰了碰大约是被吻疼了的唇，不满地要求，“虽然我不是特地来找你做爱的……不过要做还是去找张床行吗，大英雄？我担心明早有裸男冻死伊修加德街头。”

我晃了晃头，如果真发生这样的事也许我就要以另一种方式被伊修加德的史学家铭记了。“当然，但我们得走快点，”我拉起他的手十指相扣，像第一次恋爱的愣头青和心爱的姑娘私奔一样拖着埃斯蒂尼安飞快地跑去九霄云舍，“今天的第一炮一定要射进你身体里而不是我的裤裆里。”

九霄云舍的床比以前好了点，大概伊修加德的复兴计划也包括了这个破破烂烂的小旅馆。壁炉里的火焰将整个屋子照成了暖红色，我一时分不清埃斯蒂尼安白皙脊背上到底是火光还是情欲。他跪伏在我身下，努力地吃下我粗大的阴茎，说实话单单看着他一边将我的东西含进去一边抬眼斜睨我的样子我就硬得快要爆炸了，我撩起他颊边的长发，别在精灵尖尖的长耳上，我没忍住捏着他的耳尖狎玩半晌，很快那处也红得像要滴血一般。

大概是阴茎顶到喉头，他不适地想要干呕，紧缩的触感却让我舒服得一时失神，等我清醒过来时埃斯蒂尼安正止不住地咳嗽，唇舌间都是浓稠的白液，我还硬挺着的阴茎仍自对着他漂亮的脸蛋射精，总是神情刻薄的眉眼沾上了白浊的精水被弄得一团糟。

我一面是被这满脸春色震得酒也醒了神智清明，一面另一种邪火蹭地蹿上头，我来不及道歉，将跪在床边咳嗽的纤长精灵抱上床，揩下他脸上的精液抹到未着寸缕的下体处。那里触感却是温软湿热的，我忍不住笑他：“还说不是特地来和我做爱，这里怎么湿成了这样？自己做的前戏，嗯？”

埃斯蒂尼安看上去有点想骂人，半晌他还是忍住了，声音低沉沙哑，带着浓重的情欲味道：“难道指望你给我做前戏？每次都是——”

我没等他说完，龟头顶上湿软的穴口，直接重重地挺身长驱直入，掐断了他的抱怨。我知道他想说什么，大致都是抱怨我动作太粗暴做爱时间太长，做完后还爱插在他屁股里过夜，饶是前苍天之龙骑士身体素质绝佳也吃不住折腾，通常得在床上躺上一天。

这怎么能怪我，我也想做个体贴的情人，但埃斯蒂尼安总能勾引出我最深重的欲火，他缠在我腰上的修长的腿，被我掐出红印的劲瘦的腰，散开在床上的雪一样的长发，他皱着眉不耐烦的神色，被干到高潮时茫然失神的脸。

他一向冷硬，却会在我身下放荡，像畅饮一杯烫口的烈酒，辛辣之后唇齿留香。

我让他趴跪在床上，从背后强硬地操弄已经十分湿软的穴道，我最喜欢这个姿势，这能让我好好地欣赏那个形状姣好的屁股和线条流畅的脊背，以及被我进入时会晃晃悠悠地从背心滑下肩头的长发。

他忍耐着动情的声音，像与我较劲般不愿叫床给我听，我了然地笑了笑，俯下身伏在他背上，伸手顶开了他紧闭的嘴唇，夹住他柔软的舌头。他徒然地挣扎，无法再压抑的呻吟倾泻而出，我满意极了，下一秒指尖便传来疼痛，埃斯蒂尼安狠狠地咬了我一口。

我痛嘶一声，报复般地顶着他的敏感点磨蹭，埃斯蒂尼安果然松口，像是被情欲扼紧了咽喉，双唇微张吐息间都是情潮涌动的声音。他大概含混地骂了我几句，不过这在床上完全就是催情剂，我凑近他耳边，故意用气声说：“你夹得好紧，是想要我内射的意思吗？”

“快……”他断续地说出破碎的邀请，颇有点咬牙切齿的味道，“给我快点动！”

我其实也很想在他体内驰骋，顶着他的敏感点射精，但他既然这样说了，我难免想刁难：“这样很累啊，埃斯蒂尼安，你又不愿意叫点好听的让我爽爽，我——”

他突兀地转过身，软着腰把我摁躺下，尔后一手扶着我硬得发疼的粗大凶器气势汹汹小心翼翼地坐了下去，他一脸难耐，看上去心情不佳到了极点，但却被发红的眼尾与脸颊上还未干涸的精液晕染成动情的神色：“躺好，我来动，行了吧？”

这个角度能很好地欣赏埃斯蒂尼安锻炼得当的腹肌与百看不腻的脸，他长相是很柔美的类型，但很容易就会被粗糙冷硬的气质掩盖冲淡，但此刻被那张漂亮的脸睥睨着，我完全被俘虏了。他撑着我的小腹起伏，翘起屁股让我的阴茎在他体内进进出出，大概是哪一次深入时恰恰好顶上了他的敏感点，他痉挛般缩紧了后穴，高高翘起的前端未经任何抚慰便扑簌簌地射出浊液，甚至沾了些许在我脸上，他满意地歪起一边嘴角哼笑了一声：“颜射确实挺爽的。”

我被这放肆的表情勾得心痒难耐，握住他的腰发狠地干他高潮后紧缩的穴道，不应期被强行开发敏感点的难耐感让埃斯蒂尼安难得的余裕消影无踪，他像是想要制止我，却完全无力地只能任由我摆弄他的身体，我被他吸得越发的紧，顶住那一点痛快地释放出来。

“喂，”是埃斯蒂尼安叫我，“拔出来。”

“我们认识这么久，难道在你眼里我是一次就会结束的人吗？”我调笑着，任由阴茎插在他的后穴里度过短暂的不应期，“或者说你对我的了解还是不够，应该更多的增进感情呢。”

TBC


	2. 幻想药

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※光之战士x埃斯蒂尼安（♀），第一人称注意避雷  
> （私设床上比较屑的男精光，没有明显的种族外表提及）  
> ※炮友以上恋人未满   
> ※是性转车，后天性转，原因瞎编的，只是想搞搞大师姐

2  
  
纵情之后的睡眠格外舒适，醒来时我打了一个漫长的哈欠，蹭了蹭怀中柔软的热源，这才慢腾腾地睁开眼。

他还安静地睡在我身侧，银白的长发散落在圆润的肩头，看得我心痒痒的，此时我还完全没意识到埃斯蒂尼安身体上发生了什么古怪而奇妙的变化，晨起的生理反应使我头脑慢了半拍，毕竟性器仍被温暖肉穴包裹着，即使天生冷感也无法立刻清醒。

我坏心眼地在他身体里顶了顶，试图这样来叫醒他。埃斯蒂尼安的意识大约还在梦与现实之间，他咕哝了几句听不懂的话，手上不客气地推搡我的胸膛，力度不容拒绝地想要赶走我的骚扰。通常情况下，我会环住前苍天龙骑柔韧劲瘦的腰，用更深更有力的进入吵醒他，但今天实在是不同寻常。

“喂，埃斯蒂尼安，”我不确定地眨了眨眼，“快醒醒，我也许出现幻觉了，喂、”

埃斯蒂尼安被我强行叫醒时的表情像是想用他的长枪强奸我，他睡眼朦胧地将散在颊边的长发勾到耳后——这让我看得更清楚了些——还是那张漂亮得让人心动的脸，如果无视身体上古怪奇妙的变化，一切再正常不过了。

“吵什么？”他皱着眉，伸手在我面前晃了晃，正在说话的一瞬间他发现了异常，惺忪的眼瞪大了，不耐烦的脸色甚至变得有几分恐慌。埃斯蒂尼安的声音本该是低沉的，即使是昨晚被我折腾得叫了一整夜床，也只会带上些性感的沙哑，而不该是现在这样——

这样柔软的属于女性的声音。

当然不止是声音发生了变化，他坐起身来——我的阴茎从他后穴中滑出时他毫无意识地轻哼一声——被单从他肩头滑下，前胸饱满的乳肉与美妙的身体曲线在我面前一览无余。埃斯蒂尼安一脸难以置信地查看了自己空荡荡的胯间，尔后重重地拍了我一巴掌：

“我在做梦吗，你痛不痛？”

一夜之间变为女性后埃斯蒂尼安的力气比起之前小了不少，但仍然不容小觑，我不满地抗议：“这种时候应该掐自己吧！”

“啧，”他很不耐烦地查看自己，“我当然知道不是梦……这情况你不该给我个解释？”

我感觉自己蒙受了莫大的冤屈，虽然眼前身材火辣的长发美人抚摸自己全身上下的景色很刺激，如果给我选择的机会说不定真会祈祷海德林让我做一次这样的梦，但我可没有蓄意如此，埃斯蒂尼安上来就兴师问罪，让我有些小气愤。

“我想我应该没有这样的能力，可以把你从男人操成女人，”我眯了眯眼，突然想起了什么，“你……用过我背包里的药水吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安面露犹豫，昨天夜里从口交开始，到后半夜他被操射几次后达到干高潮昏迷过去，按理说不会有这样的余裕去做除了被干以外的事。

“我醒过一次，”他不确定地说，“很口渴，那时候，你也睡着了，我就从床边的背包随手拿了一瓶看上去像是圣灵药的东西……我以为那是我的包。”

圣灵药？

我抬眼一看，背包外放着的果然是喝了一半的幻想药。

即使是我这样的不愁佣金的冒险者，幻想药也是相当昂贵且不易获取的宝物，我哭笑不得，无奈地向埃斯蒂尼安解释，并告诉他这半瓶的效用也就一星期。

“很贵重吗？”他问，“奇奇怪怪的药……告诉我怎样得到，下次还你。”

我楞了楞，本想告诉他喝了就喝了，虽然昂贵但雇员那里还放了不少，但眼前美人赤裸着身体微微皱着眉语带歉疚的姿态让我难以克制调戏的心情。

“我可是听说你都带着奥恩·凯去潮风亭招揽客人赚食宿费了，”我不坏好意地提起他的糗事，“而且我也并不急用这瓶幻想药，换种让我更满意、你也更轻松的方式来补偿我好不好？”

埃斯蒂尼安挑起眉头，示意我说下去。

我眨了眨眼，趁他不注意突兀地将人压在身下，牢牢地将人圈在怀里：“你的第一次给我吧。”

埃斯蒂尼安似乎还没转过弯，也许是想要反驳他的第一次早就给我了。我想我该多给点提示，手指顺着线条优美的腰肢向下滑去，抚上他作为女性的私密处。

他浑身一震，修长有力的腿下意识地想踢开我冒犯的手，这样的床上交锋已经经历了太多次，我轻松地捉住了他细瘦的脚腕，顺势将他双腿分开，笑嘻嘻地说：“现在是卖身偿债的场合，埃斯蒂尼安，你最好乖一点。”

“没想到你还有这种爱好，大英雄。”他看上去面带恼色，却也默许了我的恶趣味。

我与女性做得不多，尤其和埃斯蒂尼安滚上床后，别的人很难让我提起兴趣，一个人的时候我更倾向于想着他战斗时锋芒毕露的样子自慰。但如今他像女人一样乖顺地躺在我身下，仅仅是这一认知便让我硬得发痛。

他的乳肉柔软而丰满，而揉捏乳房似乎会让埃斯蒂尼安格外羞耻。这实在罕见，前苍天之龙骑士向来率直而坦荡，面对性欲时也是如此，但如今大概是生理上的性别倒错感加深了情欲的作用，他显得像是抗拒，又像是无法抗拒，纤直修长的腿紧紧地夹着我的腰，细白的手臂无所适从地挡住早已红霞氤氲的脸，我抬起头，刚好能看见他正死死地咬着下唇，好像这般让自己痛苦一些能减轻未适应的身体部位给他带来的快感。

“有什么好害羞的，”我用力掀开他挡脸的小臂，“难得有这样的体验，你知道的，幻想药很珍贵呢。”

虽然将这次意外所导致的经历与一瓶幻想药放在我心中的天平的话，毫无疑问幻想药会轻得像张纸一样。

我这样想着，抚摸他已经泥泞不堪的下体的手指作弄般捏住了女性敏感的肉蒂。

“唔嗯——”那没被管控好的声音像甜蜜的枫糖一样溢出来，从未体验过的猛烈情潮几乎要将他击溃，“不要碰……不要碰那里！”

我当然不可能放过他，被情欲统治的龙骑士恶狠狠地咬上我的肩颈，那真是很痛，想必他是蓄意报复。我也就不再留情面，掐着那颗敏感的肉蒂满意地听婉转好听的呻吟从啃咬我肩头的齿列间流泻而出。

“声音不错，埃斯蒂尼安，”我夸奖说，强硬地将两根手指插进他湿润的雌穴里，“如果潮风亭的老板知道你能叫得这么好听，想必不会让那小龙成为招牌。”

他仍然没有松口，牙尖嘴利地要用疼痛来回报我的羞辱，但力道比起以前仍是弱了不少，身体随着手指浅浅的侵犯发着抖。如果说从前跟他做爱像驯服一头野生雪豹，那今天便像是操一只气恼的发情中的母猫。

他试图一言不发，但紧致的肉穴却很热情，仅仅是爱抚就已经让他出了不少水，我不再轻轻地抽插，转而将三指并拢重且深地指奸他未经人事的雌穴，进出间甚至带出了些黏腻的水声。“听到了吗？”我坏心眼地要他好好注意，“你被手指操出水了哦。”

“话真多……唔、”他想反驳，却无法在反唇相讥的同时止住春情泛滥的声音，只好闭了嘴凶狠地瞪我。

把我瞪得有点不妙。

那里也已经足够柔软，我拔出被泡得皮肤些微发皱的手指，将埃斯蒂尼安的双腿分得更开，已经涨得紫红硬挺的阴茎顶开了那处柔软的入口。

我心里除了极高的期待与汹涌的欲望什么也不剩，来不及照顾别的，长驱直入地操开了埃斯蒂尼安的处子穴，难以自制在他湿热缠人的肉穴里驰骋。

不知何时他没有再咬着我的肩膀，好听的声音带着些不易察觉的哭腔在破旧旅舍的室内随着我的抽插一点一点倾泻而出，我像第一次做爱的毛头小子一样抱着心爱之人的身体一次比一次深入地干他，直到顶到另一个入口。

像是察觉到危险一般，埃斯蒂尼安猛烈地挣扎起来想摆脱我，但事已至此，箭在弦上，我一点也不想就此停下来。我捧起他的脸，如痴如醉地看着那双眼眶发红的漂亮眼睛，眼角似乎还带着点泪痕，那是一张陷入情欲的脸，想必此时的我亦是如此。他的唇色艳丽如雪地里的鲜血，我想吻他，我也立刻这样做了。

这亲吻比起欲望，更偏安抚，让我一瞬间从受荷尔蒙控制的雄兽蓦地清醒过来，唇舌交缠的感觉美妙极了，我品尝着埃斯蒂尼安，按捺不住胸中柔情叹息般地轻声告白。

有一双手臂环住了我，将想要退出查看那处有没有受伤的我按了回去，埃斯蒂尼安说：“来。”

他的邀请比任何催情药更让我沉迷，我捏着他劲瘦的腰，对准身体深处的小口重新进攻。埃斯蒂尼安被我顶得神色涣散，双眼无法聚焦般望着我，直到我真正地操进他的子宫口，他高亢地哼了一声，肉穴痉挛般夹紧了我的阴茎，绝顶的快感让他浑身战栗，红艳艳的小舌头探出唇边，性感得让人发疯。

我抱紧了他，在他身体里高潮。

夜里。

“我在思考一件事。”我摇醒了累得昏睡过去的埃斯蒂尼安，毫不意外地收获了一枚不耐烦的眼刀。

“说。”他闭上眼，沙哑的声音里满是疲惫。

“我在你子宫里射了好几次，你会怀孕吗？”

TBC.


End file.
